


No cursing, Doctor.

by TartufiBianchi



Series: First words, my love. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And in love, Fluffy silliness, Hannibal cursing, M/M, Post TWOTL, Season 4?, They go fishing together for the first time, Will is amused, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: This will be a series of ficlets where we will navigate through some of Hannibal's firsts. First time Hannibal says "fuck". - Hannibal and Will go fishing and silliness happens -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for leaving such nice comments and kudos. They give me life and encourage me to keep writing.

 

"This is nice"

"Indeed. Quite enjoyable" Hannibal replied, chancing a glance at Will over his shoulder and instantly pinning his eyes to the tip of his fishing rod again. Nothing.

Will smiled back. He seemed relaxed, immersed in his nest of joy. In control and secure of that dance above the waters of the lake. The way he had thrown the lure, elegant and effortless. His muscles flexing visibly underneath his shirt as he adjusted the ropes of the boat. His blue eyes wide open and taking everything in, touching every surface. No avoidance. No hiding behind glasses. 

 _Beautiful,_ Hannibal thought

"You know Will, this has always been a mystery to me" He shifted so he could look at him easily. "You going through this ritual of patience and tactic, catching the fish I will later serve at our table. Peeking behind the curtain, it marvels me greatly"

Will let out a small chuckle and a rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

_Apparently I manage to invade your forts even when inside of your comfort zone._

“I like doing it. It reboots my brain” he said hooking a finger around the thread and gently tugging it. 

“Or course” said Hannibal, mimicking Will’s finger movement with his own thread. 

“Yours is not the only curtain we have peeked behind apparently” 

“So it seems. Does that mean you are interested in my rituals and tactics when it comes to bringing ingredients to our kitchen?” He arched a brow. A smirk momentarily drawn upon his tanned lips.

“Nice try” Will smiled and combed a hand through his curls. Wild and untamed. A quick movement caught his eye a few feet away and before he could even warn him-

“Oh!” Hannibal opened his eyes and rose to his feet. “I believe I’ve got one” His thread was firm and the tip of his fishing rod bent softly as it jerked.

Will smiled and jumped next to him.

“Okay, pull once to hook it, hard” He instructed. His voice tinged with excitement. 

Hannibal did as he was told and the thread went taut. The end where it joined the water started moving in circles and erratically only a few seconds later.

“Let it go a little, loosen it” Will was practically behind him.

“Alright” Hannibal’s tongue was peeking from his lips, showing deep concentration.

 _Lovely,_ Will thought. 

Eyes back on the water, it was suddenly too still. The two men froze and searched in front of them. Beside them. Behind them.

“Have I lost it?” Hannibal said, bending forward and looking at the water below the boat.

“It’s possible the thread has been cut or--”

There was a sharp noise and the fishing rod was pulled strongly from the front of the boat. And so did Hannibal. He tried to grip it and his foot slipped causing him to lose stability.

“Fuck!” He cried out as he joined the rod into the cold lake.

“Hannibal!” Will screamed after him and knelt, stretching his arm, waiting for the man who quickly emerged taking a big gulp of air.  “Are you okay?” 

“Yes... “ Hannibal croaked as he took Will’s arm and climbed back up.

He was freezing. It was a lovely sunny day but fed by the melting snow from the mountains as the lake was, the temperature was not dip-friendly. Much less with clothes on and totally unexpected. 

“Thank you” He said as Will wrapped his hoodie around his shoulders. The worried look he had worn only a few moments before already changed into amusement. He looked at him for a while and finally parted his smiling lips. 

“You said ‘fuck’” 

Hannibal looked as if he had insulted him.

“I beg your pardon?” He sounded alarmed.

“I heard you” Will grinned.

“Nonsense, Will. I do not swear” 

“Right before you fell. You said ‘fuck’” He leaned closer and arched a brow. 

“I would never use that word. I must have said ‘duck’. There was one nearby” He turned his head avoiding Will’s eyes, who was clearly enjoying himself.

“Tsk, tsk, Doctor. Such language” Will purred as another grin showed his pearly teeth. He was barely a few inches away from Hannibal.

“Hmm?”  His demeanor was back to its usual impassivity but as his eyes found Will’s he softened. _Melted_. And smirked.

“What’s to be done about that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
